Abnormality
by Hanasaka Chizuru
Summary: Berawal dari rasa bosan oleh kedua wanita yang tidak ada kerjaan, melakukan sebuah taruhan besar yang akan menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh pada jebakannya sendiri.


Di dunia ini, makin banyak orang-orang aneh. Sebentar-sebentar mengeluh, kadang ada yang suka mengaku dirinya adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia, ada juga baru beranjak dewasa dan sangat dini mengenal hal yang namanya berpacaran, begitu menjalani suatu hubungan dini, seolah mereka sudah akan menikah besok. Ada juga yang sangat depresi hanya karena ditinggal oleh pacar. Terlalu drama. Membuat wanita berumur dua puluh dua yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ ini menatap bosan ketika melihat tampilan _timeline_ sosial media-nya.

"Sedang apa, Sakura?"

Sampai Ino—sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut berwara pirang itu menegurnya dari belakang. "Cek salah satu akun sosial mediaku," jawabnya sambil mengubah posisinya.

"Ada apa lagi di _timeline_-mu? Biasanya seru, apa ada anak yang memaki orang tuanya lagi?" tanya Ino sambil menjejerkan beberapa cemilan yang dia bawa.

Permen, coklat, biskuit, kacang, roti, juga minuman bersoda dibawanya ketika Ino menuju rumah Sakura. Ini adalah kegiatan mereka dikala jadwal kampus sedang kosong. Ino selalu mampir ke rumah Sakura yang bisa dibilang sangat besar itu. Sakura adalah anak orang kaya di Konoha, namun kedua orang tuanya selalu pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

"Hal seperti itu makanan _timeline_-ku sehari-hari. Tidak ada yang baru, bosan," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil coklat yang terbungkus cantik. Namun bungkusan cantik itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Sakura merusak dan memotong setengah coklat tersebut kemudian melahapnya.

"Yaaahh, padahal sedang jenuh-jenuhnya menunggu jadwal kampus masuk lusa. Kau bikin ulah seperti biasa saja. Memicu _war_ atau apalah, yang penting seru," usul Ino.

"Bosan, hal seperti itu sudah sering kulakukan, aku ingin suatu hal yang berbeda," jawab Sakura yang kini memutar tubuhnya agar bisa saling berhadapan dengan Ino, "dan juga—huaaaa!"

_**GUSRAAK!**_

Ino langsung bangkit dan menyabotase laptop Sakura. Membuat si punya laptop terjungkir, "Apaan sih, Ino!"

"Sakura, lihat," tunjuk Ino pada layar laptop, "ahahahahahaa, orang ini gila, dia mengaku dirinya psikopat, ahahahahaa."

"Haaahh?" Sakura megangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendekati layar laptop miliknya, "haha, iya, dia mengaku dirinya psikopat hanya karena meyukai film-film ber-genre _gore_?"

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang lucu ya."

Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam, tidak menanggapi celetukan Ino lagi, biasanya kalau Ino sudah mulai mengejek anak-anak _timeline_ Sakura, wanita itu pasti menimpalinya. Namun kali ini beda, Sakura terdiam dan memegang dagunya seolah berpikir sesuatu.

"Heh jidat! Mikir apa sih?"

"Ino, kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan?"

"Ah, si culun pendiam dan norak itu. Dengar-dengar gossip katanya dia pecinta _girlband_ korea."

"BHAHAHHAHHAHHAAA, Ino kau jangan membuatku mati karena tertawa!"

"Aku serius, itu kata Hinata si ratu gossip kita. Biasanya kalau Hinata sumbernya itu tidak pernah meleset."

"Hhhmmmm."

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan tertuju pada si culun?" tanya Ino.

"Kau ingat tidak, pelajaran psikologi kita?" tanya Sakura balik, "biasanya orang yang pendiam itu banyak misteri. Tadi kita melihat di _timeline_ ada anak yang mengaku dirinya psikopat, nah aku penasaran... jangan-jangan Uchiha itu—"

"Jangan pernah kau teruskan pikiranmu itu, jidat lebar," potong Ino.

"Loh? Kenapaa? Hitung-hitung mengisi kebosanan kita," rengek Sakura.

"Aku? Tidak! _BIG NO_. Bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh Sai kalau mengikuti rencanamu," tolak Ino tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja?"

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura ternyata benar-benar serius.

"Kita taruhan, kalau aku berhasil membuka jati dirinya, kau harus mentraktirku tas _gucci,_ berlian _swarovski_ dan jam tangan _guess_."

Ino menatap malas pada Sakura, "Kau mau merampokku? Kau kan kaya, bisa-bisanya meminta barang-barang laknat itu padaku."

"Ini taruhan yang sangat besar, Ino," ujar Sakura.

"Lalu, kalau kau kalah? Apa yang akan kauberikan padaku?" tantang Ino.

Sakura menyeringai, "Mobil _mini cooper_ milikku, akan resmi menjadi milikmu."

Ino membalas seringai itu, "Beserta dengan _sound system_ di ruang tamu itu."

"Deal!"

**.**

**.**

**ABNORMALITIES**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa-apa dalam pembuatan fict ini.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Fict ini mengandung adegan yang sangat dewasa, apabila tidak menyukai fict ini tolong jangan dibaca atau dilihat, apalagi meninggalan review yang mengganggu mata. Ini hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang karena saya kalah taruhan world cup oleh Debby, Stevano dan Qamara. Sekali lagi diingatkan, yang tidak suka adegan dewasa seperti kekerasan, sex dan pelecehan, silakan close tab. Terima Kasih.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu... itu orangnya," bisik Ino dari kejauhan pada Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di belakang Konoha University. Saat ini mereka berdua sibuk memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang terkenal dengan culun dan norak itu. Lihat saja cara dia berpakaian. Kaos yang terlihat gombrong kebesaran, celana panjang yang mengatung, kacamata bulat, rambut klimis ke belakang... walau Sai juga klimis, namun style yang Sai punya berhasil membuat beberapa wanita di kampus tergila-gila padanya. Beda dengan Sasuke yang jangankan tergila-gila... meliriknya pun tidak sudi.

"Ya ampun, benar-benar culun dan norak. Tipe-tipe laki-laki yang tidak punya harapan dan akan menjadi _dirty old man_," ucap Sakura.

"Ahahahaa, sadis kau Sakura."

"Aku kasihan padanya," ujar Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Nah, jalankan rencana kita. Cepat sapa dia," dorong Ino pada Sakura yang sangat belum siap untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huaaa!"

Saat tubuh Sakura akan menabrak Sasuke, lengan laki-laki itu dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Sakura. "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun... mendengar suara laki-laki yang baru saja diejeknya.

Suaranya begitu berat dan sangat dalam, sampai-sampai Sakura seolah lupa untuk mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"I-iya!" jawab Sakura saat Sasuke memanggilnya, "eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Uchiha?"

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah memberimu surat cinta saat kita masih sekolah dulu."

...

...

...

"EEEHHH?!"

"Ya, reaksimu sangat persis seperti dugaanku."

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku tidak—"

"Mengingatku? Karena kau adalah wanita yang populer dan aku hanyalah laki-laki culun yang tidak pantas berdampingan dengan Haruno Sakura. Kau dulu juga sering hampir dilecehkan oleh beberapa laki-laki di sekolah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pelecehan kok."

Sakura mulai bingung. Apa jangan-jangan yang Sasuke maksud adalah wanita lain?

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," pamit Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Saat Sakura menahan Sasuke, dirinya hanya mematung, setelah menahan laki-laki itu, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Diam? Atau sekedar basa-basi? "ehm, kudengar kau masuk jurusan tata boga?"

"Ya."

Dan jawaba tegas itu makin membuat Sakura menahan tawanya. Oke, tata boga, seorang laki-laki masuk jurusan tata boga yang benar-benar langka.

"Apa kau ingin jadi koki nanti?"

"Tidak."

...

...

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lalu apanya?"

"Kenapa kau masuk tata boga? Biasanya laki-laki akan mengambil hukum atau tekhnik."

Sasuke kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Kita belajar hal yang belum kita bisa, 'kan? Buat apa aku belajar hal yang sudah aku kuasai," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"... Aa~ yaahh~"

"Kau sendiri kenapa masuk jurusan psikologi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku menyukai pelajaran psi—tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku jurusan psikologi?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau juga tahu aku jursan tata boga?"

Oke, percakapan ini membuat Sakura antara makin bingung dan menahan tawa setiap kali mengingat sosok Sasuke yang culun ini memakai apron sambil memasak.

"Ah sudahlah, sampai nanti," pamit Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah. Sepertinya akan susah membuka jati diri Sasuke, karena laki-laki itu sendiri sepertinya tidak—

"Mau makan siang denganku?"

—tertarik padanya.

Sakura tersenyum.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada.

"Wah, seleramu sangat tinggi, Haruno."

"Ah biasa saja, ini restoran favoritku bersama keluargaku kalau mereka pulang dari luar kota. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Sakura saja, Sasuke-kun."

Ketika sang pelayan datang megantarkan buku menu, sang pelayan sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Namun sang pelayan tidak sempat megeluarkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke sudah lebih cepat membuka suara.

"Aku memesan apa saja yang wanita ini pesan," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, b-baik. Anda nona?"

"Hmmm, aku cukup salad saja, sedang diet."

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera datang."

Ketika sang pelayan pergi, Sakura menopang dagu memakau kedua telapak tangannya, "Sasuke-kun, ceritakan padaku keseharianmu."

"Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kita kan bukan sedang kencan," gumam Sakura, "ah, bagaimana kalau kau beritahu aku, apa hal yang paling kausukai," tanya Sakura sambil meneguk air putihnya.

"Sex."

"_Brruuuffff!_" dan Sakura memuncratkan beberapa air dari mulutnya dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan mode kalemnya.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku hanya menjawab jujur," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memilih diam dan tidak merespon. Sasuke, orang yang blak-blakan dan jujur, tidak peduli siapa lawan bicaranya atau topik pembicaraannya. Kalau jawaban yang ada dipikirannya A, dia akan menjawab A. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dari laki-laki itu, setidaknya itulah pikiran Sakura. Sakura... masih harus bisa membuka jati diri laki-laki itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kalau kau suka... ehm... s... se..."

"Sex."

"Iya sex," ucap Sakura malu-malu, "apa kau sering melakukannya?"

"Beberapa kali dengan mantan pacarku dulu."

"KAU PUNYA MANTAN PACAR?!"

"sssttttt!" pengunjung restoran menegur Sakura yang reflek teriak karena terkejut.

"Kau juga punya, 'kan? Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Naruto, dan terakhir yang kutahu kau baru putus dengan Kakashi."

"Kau cukup teliti mengumpulkan informasi tentang diriku ya, yaahh... maklum lah, aku ini kan populer, jadi banyak yang menyukaiku," ucap Sakura sombong.

"Apa itu bukan terdengar murahan?"

"Apa kaubilang?!" sewot Sakura.

"Populer yang baik adalah, ketika dimana dirimu dikagumi banyak orang namun kau bertahan pada satu pria, dibandingkan populer namun selalu ganti-ganti pasangan... itu terlihat murahan di mataku," ucap Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ah, maaf... aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku."

"Tidak," jawab Sakura, "jangan minta maaf, aku rasa kau benar... mungkin karena itulah aku cepat merasa jenuh."

"Hn."

"Saladnya, nona... tuan Sasuke."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun, walau aku populer... aku tidak menikmati ke-populeranku ini. Ganti-ganti pacar dengan idola sekolah pun aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan," gumam Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Sex."

"Ahahahaa, lucu sekali," sewot Sakura lagi sambil memakan saladnya.

"Kau juga pasti pernah melakukannya," tebak Sasuke.

"Sok tahu."

"Aku bisa mengatakan itu dari pinggangmu yang tadi kusentuh, sangat berbeda dari pinggan wanita yang belum pernah kenal sex sama sekali," jelas Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan dijelaskan! Iya aku pernah, terus kenapa?!"

"Enak?"

"Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu! Dasar mesum!"

"Mesum adalah sifat dasar manusia, karena kalau tidak ada mesum, manusia tidak bisa berkembang biak."

"Kau menyebalkan ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih."

Walau pecakapan mereka terdengar saling adu argumen, namun Sakura dan Sasuke sangat menikmati waktu mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari,sedikit-sedikit dari mereka telah saling melepaskan kecanggungan. Walau belum yakin, Sakura merasa kalau bersama Sasuke rasanya dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri apa adanya, tanpa harus menyembunyikan sosoknya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu.

Selesai makan siang, mereka keluar dari restoran dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura karena tidak mau sampai ada yang tahu bahwa Sakura si wanita populer ini jalan berdua bersama Sasuke si laki-laki culun.

"Ah, sebelum kembali ke kampus, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa kita ke dermaga Konoha sebentar?"

"Oke."

Saat Sakura mengendarai mobil mini cooper kesayangannya yang akan menjadi milik orang lain ini apabila kalah taruhan, Sakura sesekali melirik sosok Sasuke yang duduk tegak sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki ini berpakaian sangat culun, bagaimana sosok nya apabila style Sasuke bisa dipermak ulang? Dan satu hal yang masih jadi pertanyaan Sakura... apa benar dulu Sasuke memberinya surat cinta? Kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat?

Sesampainya di dermaga, Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pinggiran dermaga. Laut Konoha memang terkenal dengan keindahannya, suasana di sore hari bisa terlihat sangat cerah dengan warna air yang sangat jernih sehingga bisa melihat beberapa tumbu karang di dalamnya. Sakura lebih dulu duduk di pinggir dermaga sambil mengayunkan kakinya, diikuti oleh Sasuke sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Astaga, ponselnya pun sejadul wajahnya.

"Dermaga ini biasanya banyak orang, kenapa sekarag sangat sepi ya? Hampir tidak ada orang," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya, aku punya air merica yang bisa membutakan matamu," ancam Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku tahu."

"Heh, kau ini selalu mengatakan hal yang seolah sangat tahu tentang diriku."

"Memang."

"PD sekali, hahaha."

Sakura merasakan setiap angin yang melewati helaian rambut panjangnya. Sesekali dia mengumpulkan kembali rambut-rambut yang terbang tertiup angin, kemudian ia letakkan di depan dada. Namun tidak lama, angin kembali memainkan rambutnya yang lembut itu... membuat Sasuke diam-diam terpana oleh rambut indah milik Sakura.

"Ada apa mengajak kesini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jangan banyak tanya, tunggu saja."

"Ish!"

Sakura kembali mengayunkan kedua kakinya sambil bersenandung. Sesekali ia membuka ponselnya hanya untuk laporan pada Ino, ada beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab di layar ponsel, namun Sakura mengabaikannya karena itu semua berasal dari mantan-mantannya yang mengajak kembali rujuk hanya karena harta Sakura. Selain itu... Sakura rasanya tidak ingin diganggu saat seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, rasanya tidak akan ada apa-apa, hanya matahari yang memang sbentar lagi akan terbenam. Nuansa dan pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa ini bisa Sakura dapatkan selalu apabila dia berlibur ke Hawaii bersama Ino.

"Sekarang."

Sasuke langsung mendongakan kepala Sakura ke atas langit. Sekilas... sangat cepat, kira-kira hanya satu detik, langit yang tadinya berwarna orange seketika berubah mejadi hijau pekat sebelum turunnya matahari dan berganti menjadi gelap. Fenomena itu membuat Sakura ternganga melihat kejadian yang luar biasa tadi.

"I-itu tadi apa?! Itu indah sekali Sasuke-kun!"

"Sesaat sebelum matahari terbit atau setelah matahari terbenam cahaya hijau dapat terlihat. Karena tidak bisa menunjukkan saat terbit, maka kutunjukkan saat terbenam," jelas Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak pernah sadar hal ini," ucap Sakura masih memandang kagum langit.

"Kadang manusia memang tidak pernah sadar pada hal yang sangat kecil, padahal hal yang sangat kecil itu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa indahnya," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, masih memandangi lagit dengan rona wajah bahagia, "Sasuke-kun...ini... romantis sekali."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, sekilas kenangan dulu saat dia memberi surat cinta pada Sakura teringat kembali. Dan bagaimana Sakura menolaknya memang sangat keterlaluan, dia membiarkan kekasihnya merobek surat cinta buatannya yang Sasuke tulis semalaman suntuk di depan semua orang. Dan semua teman-teman populernya menertawakan dia. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak bisa membenci Sakura... dia tidak bisa membenci wanita yang Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa hatinya sangat baik.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Ng?" Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku," ungkap Sasuke tanpa ragu, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit grogi.

"E-eh? Tu-tunggu dulu..."

"Jangan menolak, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi kekasihku," ucap Sasuke yang perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tunggu dulu, kita kan—"

Ucapan Sakura tidak diteruskan karena bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh ciuman lembut Sasuke. Ciuman ini, ciuman yang sangat berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah Sakura dapat. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, ciuman kering dengan gigitan lembut di bibir bawahnya. Bibir Sasuke bermain tanpa lidah, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat nikmat. Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa Sasuke sangat ahli berciuman seperti ini? Ciuman yang sangat nikmat tanpa harus menghabiskan oksigen, lumatan demi lumatan tercipta... Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya...

"Kenapa kau menerima ciumanku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Harusnya dia bisa langsung menolak dan memintanya untuk menjadi teman dulu. Namun dalam diri Sakura ada yang mendorongnya untuk lebih, entah hasrat apa yang tiba-tiba membuat darahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar dan tubuhnya perlahan lemas. Seolah baru saja terkena bisa yang sangat mematikan.

"Aku..."

Belum Sakura jawab, Sasuke sudah kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangat kering, memainkan antara bibir atas dan bawah Sakura, digigitnya kecil dan sesekali menjilatnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati setiap jilatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Aannhhhngg~" Sakura menggerang saat Sasuke memijit pelan leher dan tenguk Sakura.

Seolah Sasuke sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya, Sasuke terus memijit pelan sambil mengusap leher belakang milik Sakura. Membuat wanita itu meremas kaos longgar milik Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menidurkan tubuh Sakura dan mulai membelai kepalanya.

Astaga, perlakuan Sasuke kini berhasil membuat Sakura dimabuk hasrat yang sudah lama tertahan di dalam dirinya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sakura, saat wanita itu hendak melepas kacamata Sasuke, laki-laki itu menolak dan mulai menyerang leher Sakura.

"Aahhhnn~"

Sasuke tidak menggigit kencang maupun menjilat leher wanita itu. Sasuke hanya menekan-nekan bibir yang ia tahan memakai gigi-giginya untuk mencubit leher Sakura. Bisa Sakura rasakan dirinya sudah mulai gelisah, apalagi daerah sensitif di bawahnya itu sudah mulai lembab dan lengket.

Sasuke mulai menggigit pelan dan memberikan pijatan kecil pada leher Sakura tanpa membasahi maupun menyakiti leher wanita itu. Sasuke juga tidak membuat tanda di leher Sakura karena tidak mau nanti orang-orang melihat Sakura sebagai wanita yang tidak baik. Sasuke mulai meremas pelan salah satu payudara Sakura. Pelan, namun sedikit ditekan dan memutarnya perlahan.

"Keluarkan suaramu," bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"Aangghh~ yaahhnn~"

Sasuke tahu...

Dia sangat tahu kalau Sakura sudah mulai basah di dalam celana dalamnya, karena sedari tadi Sakura menggerakkan dan menggesekkan kedua pahanya selalu. Akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan satu telapak tangannya untuk sandaran kepala Sakura, dan tangan satu lagi dia tujukan pada bagian yang sangat sensitif. Sakura mengenakan dress pendek, tidak terlalu pendek namun cukup untuk Sasuke menggerakkan tagannya dan memasuki langsung pada daerah sensitifnya itu.

"Hyaaa~ ngghhhhhnn~"

Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke, dan entah mengapa ada perasaan bangga dan bahagia tersendiri bagi Sasuke mendengar desahan nikmat Sakura atas perlakuannya itu. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan meggoyangkan jarinya pada klitoris Sakura secara langsung.

"Ahhnnnn~ Sasu— aahhhhnnggg~ yaaaah~"

"Ternyata kau sangat sensitif di bagian ini." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Sakura makin meninggi hasratnya.

Sasuke memutarkan satu jarinya di daerah klitoris Sakura dengan pelan dan lembut. Sesekali Sakura yang menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menandakan agar jari Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, karena saat ini Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk meminta lebih. Sasuke makin mendekap Sakura pada pelukannya dan mempercepat jarinya.

"Aaahhh~ aaaahhh! Sasuke-kun! Nngghh~~ terusss~ yaaaahhh~"

Kedua kaki Sakura mulai meronta, mencari kenyamanan untuk—

"AAAAAHHNNNN! Hyaaaaaa! Nggghhhhh~ aaahhh~ nggghhhh~"

— Klimaks.

Sasuke bisa rasakan klitoris Sakura berkedut dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan.

"Kau sangat hebat," bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat menggoda. Dan Sakura... sangat menyukai suara Sasuke.

Setelah merapikan mengatur napas dan mencuci beberapa bagian yang basah. Sakura masih berada di dalam kamar mandi umum, wajahnya sangat memerah, bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke yang sangat culun dan norak itu memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat hebat? Sakura benar-benar meremehkan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sudah malam, cepat kita pulang," panggil Sasuke dari luar.

"Ah, i-iya sebentar," jawab Sakura.

Sakura makin panik, wajah yang bagaimana seharusnya yang akan Sakura tunjukkan pada Sasuke ketika keluar nanti? Akhirnya Sakura nekat, apapun wajahnya, dia tidak peduli, toh Sasuke sudah melihat wajahnya ketika klimaks.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf menung—"

"Lihat," ucap Sasuke menunjuk langit yang sudah gelap. Sakura melihat pada telunjuk Sasuke yang tertuju ke langit.

Seolah dibanjiri bintang, mata Sakura lagi-lagi terbelalak. Bintang yang sangat banyak dan terang sangat indah, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat banyak bintang. Sebelumnya, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli pada langit, cerah atau mendung, banyak bintang atau tidak... dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang...

"Ini sungguh cantik," ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang terpesona menatap langit.

"Sudah malam, kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

"Ah iya."

Ketika Sakura akan melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dan merasakan lututnya gemetar. Ini semua akibat klimaks yang tadi, belum pernah Sakura rasakan klimaks yang benar-benar nikmat seperti tadi. Padahal hanya memakai jari.

"Ini sungguh memalukan~" gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bride style, Sakura merasa lengan Sasuke sangat kuat. Saat pertama kali dia menahan pinggangnya pun, seolah Sakura bukan beban seberat lima puluh kilo gram.

"Mana kunci mobilmu? Aku saja yang menyetir," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau bisa?" tanya Sakura ragu. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat pengemudi. Sasuke mengatur tempat duduk agar sesuai dengan panjang kakinya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil Sakura adalah tipe manual, dan gerak-gerik Sasuke ini terlihat seolah sudah sangat terbiasa oleh mobil manual. Cara dia menyetir juga sangat lihat dan lembut, seolah sudah bertahun-tahun mengemudi, atau jangan-jangan dia supir?

Ah, tapi Sakura tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa dulu, rasanya sangat tenang, belum pernah Sakura merasakan perasaan tenang dan nyaman seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, emerald itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Sang onyx pun tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepala Sakura.

Ketika sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dan menyerahkan kunci mobil padanya. Saat Sakura sudah berhasil memasukkan mobilnya, Sasuke berpamitan untuk pulang. Tidak ada yang bertanya tentang kejadian tadi, mereka juga tidak menjelaskan bagaimana status mereka sekarang ini.

.

.

**ABNORMALITIES**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun dengan raga yang sangat segar. Entah sepertinya sesuatu yang baru muncul dalam sel-selnya. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi kedua orang tuanya belum juga pulang, tapi Sakura tidak keberatan karena kedua orang tua Sakura selalu menghubunginya melalu email, menanyakan kaba dan berita apa saja yang terjadi padanya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menceritakan sosok Sasuke pada mereka.

Sasuke...

Entah kenapa pagi ini namanya yang teringat dibenaknya, walau gayanya sangat culun dan norak... Sasuke sangat paham dan mengerti, bagaimana cara memanjakan wanita, dan seharusnya perlakuan seperti Sasuke kemarin lah yang wanita terima. Dan mungkin Sakura salah satu wanita yang beruntung di dunia ini karena mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti itu. Saat Sakura sedang mengetik email pada orang tuanya, tanpa disengaja telepon masuk terangkat.

"Sial..." gumamnya pelan, "ya, Dei."

"_Sakura, kemarin kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"_

"Aku sibuk, maaf."

"_Sudah menemukan mainan baru ya?"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang seleramu sangat menurun, Sakura."_

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"_Aku sedang main di kampusmu, kupikir bisa kembali padamu, tapi aku mendapatkan berita yang sangat heboh, 'Haruno Sakura, wanita populer yang murahan kini berpacaran dengan si culun Sasuke.' "_

Sakura langsung menutup teleponnya.

Kenapa Deidara bisa tahu?

Siapa yang melihat mereka kemarin?

Siapa yang memberi tahu?

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke tidak mungkin setega itu menyebarkan tentang kemarin... tidak, bisa saja. Sakura belum tahu betul siapa Sasuke itu. Sial! Dia merasa bodoh sekarang, harusnya dia yang mengerjai Sasuke, kenapa malah menjadi boomerang?!

Sakura meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas berangkat ke kampus setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, Sakura berhasil sampai di Konoha University dalam waktu lima belas menit. Ketika Sakura keluar dari mobil, dia melihat beberapa selembaran yang tertempal di pohon, tembok, mading, bahkan di mobil-mobil yang parkir. Selembaran itu adalah foto dimana Sakura sedang digendong oleh Sasuke dengan bertulisan, 'Haruno Sakura, wanita populer yang murahan kini berpacaran dengan si culun Sasuke'.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" geramnya sambil meremas selembaran yang dia cabut dari kaca mobil.

"Sakuraaa!"

Panggilan namanya dari belakang membuat Sakura menoleh, "Ino."

"Selembaran ini, apa-apaan?" tanya Ino panik.

"Aku juga bingung, aku digendong oleh Sasuke memang karena tidak bisa jalan, bukan berarti aku pacaran dengan dia!" ucap Sakura melakukan pembelaan.

"Sakura kau jangan gegabah, kita lupakan taruhan kita, kau populer di sini, bisa buruk namamu kalau orang-orang menganggapmu pacaran dengan laki-laki culun," ucap Ino panik.

"Ck! Siapa yang membuat berita seperti ini..."

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke pelakunya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya..." sekilas Sakura teringat kata-kata 'murahan' yang Sasuke lontarkan saat makan siang bersamanya.

"Pasti dia!" Sakura berjalan cepat mencari sosok Sasuke di gedung tata boga.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Ino.

Sesampainya di gedung jurusan tata boga, Sakura mencari dari setiap ruangan. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memakai celemek berwarna kuning sambil mencicipi entah apa yang sedang dimasaknya. Sakura berjalan dan melempar selembaran ke wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau puas?! Apa ini balas dendammu padaku karena dulu kau kutolak?!"

"Jadi kau ingat?"

Tidak juga.

"Diam! Tidak ada hubungannya ingat atau tidak, lebih bagus kalau aku tidak ingat dan memang untungnya aku tidak ya, semua yang ada di sini, aku tidak berpacaran dengan laki-laki culun ini, aku tidak sudi! Kemarin dia menggendongku karena hanya menolongku yang terkilir, tidak kurang, tidak lebih!"

Sasuke menatap datar pada Sakura.

Ino menutup mulutnya, sedikit kaget oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba frontal di hadapan banyak orang.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan angkuh, "Sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku tidak sudi pacaran denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau terlalu culun, terlalu tidak pantas bersanding di sampingku!"

Saat Sakura keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh Ino, di dalam kelas itu mahasiswi bergidik ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kini...

...menyeringai.

"Sakura, seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Sasuke, kasihan loh dia," ucap Ino.

"Biar saja, rasakan kalau macam-macam dengan— kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aku pinjam temanmu," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggendong Sakura dan meletakannya di bahu kanan.

"I-iya." Sekilas Ino merasa... Sasuke terlihat menjadi keren.

"TURUNKAN AKU!"

.

.

**ABNORMALITIES**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK!**

Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Sakura.

Menurunkan dia.

Tapi kini Sasuke menurunkannya di kasur pribadinya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Memaksaku masuk mobilku sendiri dan membawa ke tempat sempit seperti ini! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

"Jangan berisik, telingaku sakit."

"Aku akan teriak! TOLOOONG! TOLOOONG!"

"Teriak saja sampai tenggorokanmu sakit, ruangan ini kedap suara," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan kemeja seragamnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mendekati wajahnya, "Kau harus diberi pelajaran."

"Apa maksud— emmpphhh!"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura memakai mulutnya. Tidak ada lagi ciuman lembut yanh dia berikan untuk Sakura, tidak ada lagi kenikmatan yang sengaja ia berikan untuk wanita ini. Sekarang hanya hukuman karena sudah dua kali Sakura mempermalukannya di depan umum. Kesal, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga berdarah.

"Kyaaaaaahhn~!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar jeritan Sakura yang terdengar... nikmat?

Sakura pun terdiam saat dirinya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, saling bertanya dan saling mencari tahu tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kau—"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh ponsel yang bergetar di saku celananya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sasuke megangkatnya.

"Ya?"

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang menelepon Sasuke, yang jelas kini Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah dungu, kini terlihat sagat serius. Dan itu membuat Sakura berdebar.

"Ikuti setiap ucapanku," ujar Sasuke sambil menjauhi tubuhnya dari Sakura.

Sakura makin bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke sepertinya tidak tertarik lagi menghukum dirinya? Dan... kenapa Sakura merasa kecewa? Sasuke berjalan menuju lemarinya dan membuka salah satu laci yang dia kunci. Sasuke mengeluarkan laptop dari laci dan membukanya dengan ponsel yang dia impit memakai pundak dan telinganya.

"Aku akan membukanya dari sini, setelah kalian ambil kembali da]n hancurkan data mereka, aku akan menutup kembali portalnya," ujar Sasuke yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Jari-jari Sasuke degan sangat cepat dan lihai meng-operasikan laptop itu. Sakura semakin bingung, siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke ini?

"Selesai, jangan ulangi kesalahan ini." Dan Sasuke menutup ponselnya.

"Itu tadi... siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sasuke yang kini melepas kacamatanya.

Sakura makin terpesona ketika Sasuke melepas kacamatanya yang sangat culun itu. Mata onyx milik Sasuke begitu tajam dan lebih jelas tanpa terhalang oleh benda menyebalkan itu. Sakura bangkit dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke, yang jelas hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura penasaran, dia sangat penasaran apabila sosok Sasuke tidak seperti ini, bagaimana wujudnya? Akhirnya Sakura mengacak-acak rambut milik Sasuke yang klimis itu menjadi bentuk berantakan... dan kini Sakura antara menyesal da bangga melakukan itu.

"Ka-kau..."

"Apa sih!" Sasuke menutup rona merah di pipinya sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Jangan!" cegah Sakura, "biarkan begitu..."

"Kau ini akan kuhukum, jangan mengaturku!"

"Ya," jawab Sakura cepat, "hukumlah aku."

Sasuke mematung mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi jinak terhadapnya.

"Ada apa ini? Tadi kau marah-marah padaku, sekarang kau—"

"Dua kali aku mempermalukanmu di depan umum... aku benar-benar bajingan," umpat Sakura.

"Sakura...?"

"Dulu, aku ingat... anak laki-laki yang memberikan surat cinta padaku secara terang-terangan di depan umum. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat sosok itu karena Gaara menutup mataku agar tidak melihatmu. Dan dialah yang merobek suratmu itu... 'kan?" ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau ingat," ucapnya sambil mengambil satu buah pil yang dia letakkan di dalam mulutnya, "tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi apa-apa sekarang."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura, "Karena aku akan benar-benar menghukummu." Dan memasukkan pil itu dengan paksa ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura sedikit meronta, namun kelamaan dirinya lemas dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menyeringai dan mengecup kening Sakura. Dia menggendong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya keluar, masuk ke dalam mobil lalu membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

**ABNORMALITIES**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan... tidak bisa bergerak? Ketika dia melihat disekitarnya. Ruangan yang sangat besar, kasur berukuran king size yang kini ia tiduri, namun kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh rantai, tidak itu bukan rantai. Material yang terasa oleh Sakura begitu lunak namun berbentuk seperti rantai, kulitnya tidak merasakan sakit dari gesekan ikatannya itu. Sakura melihat tubuhnya sudah berganti memakai pakaian biasa... lebih tepatnya dress malam yang sangat cantik. Dan satu lagi yang sangat mengganjal hatinya, wajahnya... wajahnya terasa dipakaikan sesuatu... seperti topeng?

Pintu terbuka, Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Hatinya] sangat gelisah, ketakutan dan panik. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa bisa ada di ruangan yang sepertinya mewah ini? Kepalanya tidak bisa diangkat karena leherya pun terikat oleh sesuatu.

"Sudah sadar, Sakura?"

Suara itu, tidak mungkin. Sakura menerka si pemilik suara yang sangat dia kenal, yang baru saja bersamanya, suara yang pernah ia permalukan dua kali di depan umum.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan menekan tombol pada remote yang ia genggam. Begitu tombol ditekan, kasur berukuran king size itu bergerak, berputar membuat posisi Sakura yang tadinya terlentang, kini dalam keadaan berdiri sehingga dia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang cul—ralat, sosok Sasuke yang sangat amat mengagumkan.

Sasuke berdiri dengan pakaian suit yang sangat rapi, rambutnya pun tertata rapi, walau sedikit bermodel agak berantakan, namun kacamata menyebalkan itu digantikan oleh topeng hitam metalik yang tertempel di wajahnya. Sasuke membawakan beberapa barang di tangannya, membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" geram Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menghukummu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat santai.

"Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku, aku akan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon lepaskan aku," pinta Sakura.

"Aku harus membuatmu jera, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura bergidik ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan sangat menggoda namun terdengar menyeramkan. Pematik api, lilin, silet, rantai dengan bahan material yang benar-benar besi, dan beberapa alat yang sangat familiar di mata Sakura.

Sex toy.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Tunggu, kau jangan gila. Ini bisa kucekal sebagai pemerkosaan!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia sibuk dengan membersihkan beberapa alat yang akan ia gunakan untuk malam ini.

"Aku akan teriak!"

"Sekedar informasi," ucap Sasuke, "ini adalah villa pribadiku, dimana tidak ada orang satupun. Di villa ini ada sepuluh kamar, dimana kau berada di kamar yang paling terakhir terletak di belakang villa."

"Villa milikmu? Aku rasa aku bermimpi, rumahmu kan apartemen kecil yang bobrok," hina Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Mimpi?" tanya Sasuke menggoda dan menghampiri sosok Sakura, "apa kau merasakan ini?" Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya menyentuh klitoris milik Sakura.

"Aaahhhhh~ k-kau! Apa yang— hyaaaahnn~"

Sasuke mulai menggoyangkannya, "Apa ini menurutmu adalah mimpi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalannya. Dan Sasuke menghentikan kejahilannya.

"Apa... yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan yang seolah pasrah itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Setelah membersihkan semua alatnya, Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang kini tubuhnya terikat bersender kasur milik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan melepaskan topeng miliknya kemudian sedikit membungkuk, "Maukah kau bercinta malam ini denganku, nona Sakura?"

Oke, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

Sosok Sasuke yang sangat culun dan terkesan dungu itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki keren yang sangat tampan dan mempunyai manner yang sangat bagus? Dan fetish ini... apa-apaan ini? Ini bukan hal yang sangat cocok untuk sosok Sasuke culun itu. Ini bukan Sasuke yang Sakura kenal, ini bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, ini bukan—

Tunggu dulu...

Ini adalah jati diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki ini menjatuhkannya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Jawaban yang salah."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya di dekat bibir wanita yang menegang itu, "Kau pasti sadar, bahwa aku sangat menyukai bibirmu," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, dan Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Sakura. Menggigit pelan serta melakukan pemanasan yang lain pada tubuh wanita yang masih berusaha meronta agar ikatannya terlepas.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman yang sangat dahsyat. Ciuman penuh nafsu ini tidak bisa diterima oleh Sakura, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak dapat menciumnya. Namun tangan Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura agar diam dan mulai membuka paksa mulut wanita itu. Kesempatan ini dilakukan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulut Sakura memakai lidahnya.

"Ngghh!"

Sasuke tidak peduli oleh gerangan Sakura. Tangannya makin menjadi dan masuk ke dalam dress malam yang tanpa bra. Sasuke meremas langsung payudara Sakura, membuat wanita itu sedikit mendesah tertahan. Sasuke tersenyum puas, seolah aksinya berhasil membuat wanita itu merasa nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab namun juga tidak melihat.

_**BREEEET!**_

Sasuke merobek dress malam itu sehingga kini tubuh Sakura terlihat tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Sakura menahan malunya dengan menutup kedua matanya dibalik topeng berwarna putih yang masih ia kenakan. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan topeng itu, karena Sakura menutup matanya, dia tidak melihat betapa lembutnya Sasuke menatap wajahSakura saat ini.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan sangat bernapsu, menempelkan dadanya pada dada Sakura yang terekspose.

"Nghhh~ aahhhh~ henti~ kaahhnn~"

Desahan Sakura saat Sasuke menjilati leherya membuat laki-laki itu makin bersemangat. Tanpa menjahili wanita itu, Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan mendekatkan dirinya pada daerah sensitif milik Sakura. Karena penasaran tidak ada yang menyentuh bagian atasnya, Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah melepas jas hitamnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Jangaaaahhnnn~"

Terlambat.

Sasuke sudah melumat daerah sensitif Sakura dengan buas. Tubuh Sakura meronta namun tertahan karena ikatan yang lumayan kencang.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun! Jangan~ Aku mohoon~ ini pemerkosaan! Aku akan menuntutmu!"

Walau Sakura akui permainan Sasuke sangat hebat dan nikmat, tapi untuk kali ini Sakura merasa sangat dilecehkan, apalagi dibiarkan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Namun Sasuke tidak mendengarkan protesan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, dia tetap menjilatinya dengan buas.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Hentikaaan! Aku moohooon, jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Makin Sakura menjerit menolak, semakin Sasuke bersemangat. Sasuke berhenti menjilat kewanitaan Sakura yang kini sudah terlihat sangat basah. Sasuke menyeka bibirnya dan membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika tatapan Sasuke kini terlihat menyeramkan.

"Tidak, jangan..." rengek Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan rengekan wanita itu, laki-laki itu malah membuka sabuk celananya dan dilingkarkan sabuk itu pada pinggang Sakura. Sakura menangis, dia sudah benar-benar takut ketika Sasuke mengambil sebuah silet yang sudah dicuci oleh alkohol sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun... jangan... aku mohon~"

"Aku... hanya ingin mengukir namaku," ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat silet tersebut... dan menyeringai, "di tubuh indahmu."

"Tidak... jangaaan!"

"Tapi sebelum itu." Sasuke membuka semua celananya dan terlihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang karena suara desahan Sakura, membuat Sakura terbelalak, "aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dari mantan pacarmu yang dulu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku pantang melakukan sex dengan laki-laki yang bukan pacarku!"

"DIAM!"

Sasuke membentak dan membungkam mulut Sakura memakai telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya melihatmu selalu dirangkul oleh laki-laki mesum itu? Apa kau tahu rasanya dipermalukan di depan umum? Apa kau tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai selalu ingin dilecehkan oleh laki-laki lain? Hah?!"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir karena saat ini—

"Akh!"

—Sasuke sudah memasukkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidak! Sasuke-kun jangaaan!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan jeritan Sakura, dia terus menggerakan tubuhnya sambil berdiri pada tubuh Sakura yang terikat. Sekuat apapun Sakura meronta, ikatan itu tidak akan bisa lepas dari tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke pun tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya sampai kedua paha Sakura memaksa bergerak menahan rasa ngilu pada daerah kewanitaanya.

"Hentikaan! Hentikaaan! Sasu—Aaaakhhhhh!"

Sasuke berhenti. Dia bahkan mencabut miliknya dari lubang Sakura dengan kasar.

"Aaakhh!"

Sasuke melihat kondisi tubuh Sakura yang sangat kacau dan basah oleh cairan mereka. Belum ada yang klimaks satu sama lain, namun cairan keringat sudah menyebabkan tubuh masing-masing menjadi lembab. Sasuke tahu, dia terlalu berlebihan menghukum Sakura, sampai istilahnya adalah memperkosa wanita itu, karena Sasuke sudah tidak tahan... dia membutuhkan Sakura.

Sakura harus menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke mengambil kembali silet yang tadi ia siapkan sebelumnya. Saat Sasuke mendekatkan silet itu pada dada Sakura, wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menangis, memohon dalam hati agar Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya yang sadis itu. Namun, yang Sakura terima adalah...

"Aku bercanda, bodoh," ungkap Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya pada Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hukumanku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya, maaf ya."

Sasuke menekan tombol yang membuat kasur kembali seperti posisi semula dan ikatan di sekujur tubuh Sakura terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Kau..."

"Maaf aku keterlaluan, mana mungkin aku bisa menyakiti tubuh wanita yang aku cintai," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang silet tersebut. "tapi aku tidak minta maaf untuk hal yang tadi kulakukan."

Sakura merampas selimut yang ada di dekatnya kemudian menutupi tubuhnya secara menyeluruh. Sasuke mengambil salah satu kain gorden untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri, dengan rileks, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura... kemudian menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Aku... kelainan... Sakura..."

"Eh?"

Sasuke masih menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga kepala dan bertumpuan sikut di paha. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung namun air mata masih mengalir di wajah wanita itu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sakura, betapa sakit hati laki-laki itu melihat wajah sendu Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan air mata pada wajah Sakura... membuat wanita itu bingung pada perubahan sifat Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita duduk di kelas satu SMA," ucap Sasuke, "kau tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku karena terbuai oleh kepopuleranmu, dan laki-laki yang mendekatimu semua laki-laki yang sangat populer."

Sakura mulai berhenti dari tangisnya, ucapan Sasuke menceritakan tentang masa lalu membuat Sakura mengingat kembali masa-masa SMA mereka.

"Aku adalah laki-laki yang sangat sederhana, banyak wanita yang mengejarku ketika mereka tahu sosokku yang sebenarnya, karena itu begitu masuk kelas dua SMA, aku memutuskan untuk mengubah seluruh penampilanku. Dan hasilnya pun berhasil, tidak ada wanita yang mendekatiku lagi."

Sakura masih belum bisa merespon kalimat Sasuke.

"Saat kelas tiga, aku memutuskan menulis surat cinta dan memberikannya padamu sebelum lulus. Kolot memang, namun aku menyukai cara itu," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura, "tapi aku tidak menyangka kau membiarkan pacarmu dulu mempermalukanku. Merobek sampai tidak tersisa kertas itu di depan seluruh murid."

"Aku ingat..." jawab Sakura yang kini menangis kembali, "aku ingat kejadian itu... Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu... percayalah... aku tidak menginginkan semua itu... aku—"

"Aku tahu, Sakura," potong Sasuke, "karena pada saat itu, ketika semua dan kau meninggalkanku... sambil menoleh kebelakang ... wajahmu terlihat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku."

"Sasuke-kun~ aku menyesal~"

"Saat itu aku bertekad melupakanmu, melupakan wanita yang membelaku di stasiun di pagi hari pada orang tua mesum yang mencoba melecehkanku," ucap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum pada Sakura, "karena itu, setiap laki-laki yang mencoba mesum terhadapmu... aku menghajarnya."

"Eh?"

"Aku ini ahli Judo."

"EEEHHHH?"

"Dan harus kuakui... aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku juga tidak mengerti..."

"Apa alasanmu Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke tegas, "karena aku tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau."

Reflek... Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari samping, entah Sakura juga bingung kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sakura, aku sudah bilang tadi, aku ini... kelainan," ucap Sasuke memperjelas.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya-tanya, saat itu Sasuke menjawab, "Aku selalu berfantasi melakukan sex denganmu sambil menggunakan alat-alat yang kubawa itu."

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Dan itu adalah lilin dan rantai. Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak, namun ada satu yang membuat Sakura merasa heran, melihat kedua benda itu membuat darah Sakura menjadi panas. Saat Sakura terdiam, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan berbisik, "Apa kau siap dengan semua kelainanku?"

"Ng~" tanpa sadar, Sakura mengangguk.

Kini... Sakura terbuai oleh pesona Sasuke.

Sasuke meniduri Sakura kembali. Walau ada perasaan takut... sangat takut di dalam hati Sakura, wanita itu hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil salah satu lilin berwarna merah dan menyalakan api pada sumbunya. Sasuke membalikkan posisi lilin itu sehingga api melelehkan batang lilin perlahan menjadi cairan panas. Dengan tubuh yang berada di antara kedua paha Sasuke, Sakura sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika satu cairan lilin panas menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Aahhnnn~"

Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika Sakura mendesah ketika cairan panas itu mengenai kulitnya, namun Sasuke tidak yakin pada kesimpulan yang sudah terjadi di dalam otak jeniusnya.

Satu tetes lagi pada payudaranya.

"Aannngghhhh~"

Mendesah lagi, tapi kali ini diikuti oleh puting Sakura yang mengeras.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang kaurasakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus meneteskan cairan lilin itu dari leher, pundak, dada dan perut Sakura.

"Angh~ aku... merasakan aaahhhh~ nikmat~"

"Hm, lalu?" Sasuke menjilat dari perut bawah Sakura sampai dada atas wanita itu.

"Aaaahhhhnnnn~ yeaah, Sasuke-kun... lagi~"

"Kau menginginkan apa? Lidahku, atau cairan panas ini?"

Satu tetes lagi pada bagian di atas kewanitaan Sakura.

"Hyaaaaa~ aahhnnn~ semuaa~ berikan padaku~"

"Bagaimana kalau ini."

Sasuke meneteskan cairan lilin itu pada kedua paha Sakura.

"Aannggghhhh~ mmhhhhh~ ooohhhh~"

Tetes demi tetes Sasuke ciptakan sehingga tubuh Sakura kini penuh dengan cairan lilin merah. Sampai terakhir Sasuke meneteskannya di samping selangkangan Sakura.

"Oooohhh! Yeaah~ Sasuke-kuuhnnn~"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan meneteskan cairan lilin itu kedua pipi bokong Sakura.

"Aaahhhnnn! Yaaahhh~ lagii~ Sasuke-kun, aku mau lagi~ aaahhhh~"

Sasuke terus membanjiri sampai lilin itu habis.

Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat puas, ketika Sasuke memeriksa kewanitaannya, Sasuke terkejut ternyata Sakura sudah mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan merasakan sensasi cairan panas dari lilin tadi. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke mengikat kedua pergelangan Sakura memakai rantai yang kemudian diikatkannya ke papan kasur. Sakura masih terbuai oleh kenikmatan klimaksnya, sehingga dia tidak sadar kini Sasuke menutup kedua matanya memakai dasi yang tadi ia pakai.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!"

"Sssshhh, tenang, percayalah padaku."

Sasuke mulai memainkan klitoris milik Sakura dan menggigit leher wanita itu hingga berdarah. Sakura menggerang tertahan atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan suaramu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

Dan Sasuke memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, serta meggigit puting milik Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaahhhhh! Aaahhhhhhh!"

Tubuh Sakura meronta meminta lebih, pinggulnya digerakkan maju mundur pada jari Sasuke yang sedari tadi disengaja diam. Sasuke menyeringai, ternyata Sakura kalau sudah pada puncak nafsu akan menjadi liar, ini sangat menarik.

Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan benda miliknya itu. Tanpa Sakura tahu, benda milik Sasuke masuk begitu saja. Walau Sasuke sudah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kencang, namun Sakura tetap...

"Tidak~ lebiiih! Lebih keras Sasuke-kuunh~ lebih keraaasss~"

Sasuke mengeraskan hentakannya, namun ada perasaan tidak tega di dalam diri Sasuke ketika dia harus mendorong pinggul lebih keras pada Sakura. Tapi beda dari sisi Sakura, dia menginginkan lebih. Karena Sasuke tidak menurutinya, Sakura melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dengan mengucapkan hal yang membuat Sasuke marah.

"Kau payah! Aahhhnn~ kau... tidak sehebat Gaara! Kau tidak sebanding dengan permainan Gaara!"

Mendengar perbandingan itu membuat Sasuke kesal, sangat kesal.

"Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Gaara, Gaara lebih—"

_**PLAK!**_

"Hyaaaaaaa~ Aaahhhhnnnn~ aaaahhhhh~"

Begitu mendapat tamparan yang sangat keras dari Sasuke, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke memakai kedua kakinya dengan gemetar yang hebat... Sakura klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan kondisinya yang tegang namun menatap telapak tangannya sendiri... bagaimana mungkin dia menampar Sakura barusan? Dan... bagaimana bisa Sakura langsung klimaks begitu mendapat tamparan itu? Kemudian Sasuke teringat kembali perkataan Sakura yang membadingkan dirinya dengan Gaara. Sasuke mulai kesal kembali, dia melepas pelukan pada kaki Sakura dan membuat posisi mereka menjadi doggy style.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kuunn! Aku masih belum pulih~"

"Diam!"

"Aahhhhhhhhh! Aaaaahhnnn! Aaaaahhhhhh~ Sasuke-aaahhnnn~"

Sakura mencengkram seprai dengan tangannya yang terpelintir, karena terpengaruh oleh posisi mereka, Sasuke menjambak rambut Sakura dari belakang.

"Aahhhhhhnnnnnn!"

Saat Sasuke menjambak rambut pink wanita itu, terlihat wajah Sakura yang begitu menikmati permainan mereka. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah dan mempercepat temponya. Tempo yang cepat itu membuat Sakura makin mendesah dan meronta tangannya tang terikat karena menahan nikmat yang diciptakan di bawah sana.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Aku... aku... aaahhhnnnn!"

"Sakura! Kau milikku! Kau milikku! Kau— Aakhhh~"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura kembali dan melakukan sesuatu pada tangan Sakura sebelum dia mengeluarkan benih didalam tubuh wanita itu.

"Hyaaaaaa! Aaahhhhh~ aaaahahhhnnnnn~"

Tembakan demi tembakan yang Sasuke ciptakan di dalam tubuh Sakura membuat Sakura merasakan kehangatan. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, dan Sasuke mencium kening wanita itu.

"Ini sex terhebat yang pernah kualami..." ucap Sasuke.

"Hah... hah... ya... aku juga..." jawab Sakura.

.

.

**ABNORMALITIES**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kelainanmu itu adalah suka dengan sex yang menggunakan alat-alat?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku suka melihatmu menikmati atas kesenanganku."

"Hhhmm, kenapa aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu ya?" gumam Sakura, "ah, aku harus mengakui sesuatu padamu... sebenarnya, awalnya aku mendekatimu karena taruhan dengan Ino."

"Taruhan?!"

"Hehehe, iya maaf, habis bosan sekali rasanya tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak meyesal kok taruhan dengan Ino seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

Setelah mereka mandi membersihkan tubuh amsing-masing, kini keduanya bersantai di atas tempat tidur dalam keadaan hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Sasuke menyalakan sebatang rokok dan Sakura memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Dasar wanita tidak ada kerjaan."

"Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau merokok?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah lama, sejak kejadian tragedi surat cinta," jawabnya jujur.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin tertawa kalau kau mengucapkan kata 'surat cinta' itu... sangat tidak cocok dengan karaktermu saat ini."

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, "Aku tidak menyangka, kau ini sedikit masochist."

"Aku juga tidak menyamgka kalau kau ini tipe sadis," balas Sakura, "apa ada wanita lain yang tahu sisi dirimu ini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak perlu ditanya apakah ada pria lain yang mengetahui sisi lain dari Sakura ini, karena Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Itulah kenapa aku ditinggal oleh Gaara... aku tidak pernah puas kalau sex biasa," tiba-tiba Sakura berucap.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maaf ya, tadi ucapanku menyebalkan. Membandingkan dirimu dengan Gaara, hanya karena ingin mendapat rasa sakit darimu," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan diulangi, aku tidak suka."

"Tidak suka dibandingkan?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur dengan rokok yang masih ia hisap.

"Itu nomor dua, aku lebih tidak suka menamparmu," jawab Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Aku sangat suka ketika kau mengatakan aku ini milikmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada manja dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "membuatku menjadi sangat spesial."

"Apa aku mengatakan itu? Aaaawww!"

Sakura mencubit punggung Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aku juga suka ketika kau memintaku untuk lebih, kau sangat cantik kalau sedang liar, Sakura."

Sakura merona merah atas pujian Sasuke, diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke... dia sangat tampan, beda sekali dengan sosok Sasuke sehari-hari di kampus biasa. Sangat amat culun, tapi tadi ketika Sasuke baru saja masuk ke kamar dengan suitnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kau sangat tampan ya, kenapa tidak ke kampus memakai pakaian normal saja?"

"..." tidak menjawab, Sasuke mematikan putung rokoknya.

"Apa kau siap untuk itu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan kalau aku tidak lagi menjadi laki-laki culun dan norak, apa kau siap apabila banyak wanita yang menghampiriku?" ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Percayalah, itu yang terjadi padaku saat aku duduk di bangku SMP. Karena itu aku mengubah penampilanku."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia membayangkan beberapa teman kampusnya yang jatuh hati pada Sasuke dan berlomba-lomba untuk mendekati laki-laki miliknya ini, belum lagi wanita di kampus mereka semua ganas dan agresif. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura ingin pamer bahwa pacar Sasuke adalah dirinya... pacar? Tunggu dulu...

"Sasuke-kun, kita ini apa sekarang statusnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu? " jawab Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku butuh kepastian!" sewot Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian kembali tidur di samping Sakura, memakai selimut dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku lelah, besok pagi kita pulang."

"Sasuke-kun jangan tidur! Jelaskan padaku hubungan kita ini seperti apa?! Apakah kita hanya teman yang saling menguntungkan atau resmi berpacaran?" rengek Sakura.

"Jangan berisik."

"SASUKE-KUN! JAWAAAAB!"

"Jawabannya ada di jari manismu, sudah aku mau tidur!"

Sakura terdiam dan melihat pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Sejak kapan ada cincin berlian yang sangat indah melingkar di sana? Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat terharu, sedangkan Sasuke menutupi wajah groginya di dalam selimut. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menempelkan keningnya di punggung Sasuke.

"Hehehe." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya, dan keputusa itu membuat Sakura senyum-senyum dan tertawa sendiri.

"Hehehe."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura manja.

"Sudah kau putuskan belum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Aku harus seperti dulu, atau berubah penampilan seperti saat ini?"

Sakura menyeringai pada Sasuke, seringai itu Sasuke sangat tahu. Ciri khas Sakura sekali apabila memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian sekitarnya. Menjawab seringai kekasih yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu, Sasuke menjawab...

"Aa, aku bisa lakukan itu."

.

.

Sementara itu, Ino yang sedang tidur bermimpi mengendarai mobil mini cooper milik Sakura.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : okeeee, ini terakhir kali nya gue bikin fict kayak gini,. maluuuu sumpaaaaaah =A=**

**dan gue kapok taruhan lagi sama debby, qamara dan stevano. mereka bertiga laknat dan kejam! aku kutuk kalian jadi batu!**

**ini, walau kesan bdsm nya ngga terasa, ngga boleh protes! this is so far i can do about lemon. mikir keras boooo bikin lemon beginian, gileee... salut deb sama kamu yang bisa bikin bermacam-macam jenis lemon hahahahaha**

**daaan, jangan tanya endingnya ni gimana, biarkan kalian sendiri yang berpikir bagaimana endingnya, jangan minta sequel juga karea ini ga akan pernah ada sequelnya, kalau mau bikin sendiri sana hahahaha**

**ini lemon terberat dan terparah yang pernah gue bikin, tantangannya keterlaluan.**

**Stevano, Debby dan Qamara... semoga kalian ngakak puas liat gue menderita begini T^T hiks...**

**Eh tapi dalam pembuatannya gue ngakak sendiri loh, hahahahaha sumpah ini lucu #ApaSih**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya (kalau ada) yang nyebarin foto sakura sama sasuke di dermaga siapa, itu sebenernya cuma orang yg sirik sama sakura makanya dijahatin, sama kayak gue yg selalu dijahatin ini sama orang-orang. padahal kan gue cuma jadi apa adanya doang, sama kayak sakura... tapi ada aja yang jahatin gue yang lemah lembut dan tidak berdaya ini #Abaikan.**

**udah ah, eyke ngantuk cyiiinn...**

**Kalian bertiga wajib review lebih dari 1K!**

**mwuahahahahahahahhaaa**

**XoXo**

**V3 Yagami**


End file.
